We are Kindred
by Lovetoday2012
Summary: Lamb, tell me a story. There was once a pale man with dark hair who was very lonely. Why was it lonely? All things must meet this man, so, they shunned him. Did he chase them all? He took an axe and split himself in two. So he would always have a friend? So he would always have a friend.


/I do not own Kindred or anything affiliated with League of Legends/

Lamb, tell me a story.

There was once a pale man with dark hair who was very lonely.

Why was it lonely?

All things must meet this man, so, they shunned him.

Did he chase them all?

He took an axe and split himself in two.

So he would always have a friend?

So he would always have a friend.

I sat up, gasping for air, and immediately clutched my stomach as a wave of nausea and pain shot through me.

My eyes squeezed shut as tears escaped, my breathing ragged and uneven as I felt blood flow from the large gash across my abdomen.

I clutched at my stomach desperately, trying to hold the skin together and slow the bleeding.

Slowly the pain began to ebb, and I shakily looked down to see how bad my situation was, but when I looked down there was no injury to be seen.

But there was blood.

Blood coated my hands and arms and left streaks across my stomach as I pawed at myself, searching for any evidence of the gash I knew should be there.

My frantic movements slowed as I wiped my stomach clear of blood a long jagged scar was uncovered.

Staring down it looked like an old wound that had long ago healed, but felt as if I had just been cut a moment before.

Though the scar looked old, the blood that coated my hands and arms was fresh.

It made me wonder if the blood was even mine.

Shivering with fear and cold, I noticed that ground was grassy and damp, and that it was night.

I was on a hillside in the middle of vast greenery.

Although the only light was from the stars and moon I could see clearly in the dark.

Before me rose up a forest; dark, thick, and ancient.

I shuddered.

It was not a place for the living.

Shakily I tried to stand, but my body was sluggish and uncoordinated. Clenching my teeth I pulled myself onto all fours, and noticed that where my hands should be there was instead fur and claws. I brought up one hand and studied it, dark fur so violet it appeared black started at my wrist and ran down each finger. Each finger tip was a sharp dagger, clearly meant for tearing and killing, and the palms of my hands were padded.

Staggering onto my feet I realized they were hooked, not like a man's but like a dog or wolf.

I was pulled from my self examination when I heard the small snap of a twig.

Snarling I turned towards the source of the noise, eyes and ears alert, muscles tense with adrenaline and untapped speed and power.

Another twig snapped and In less than a second I was on the creature, one claw holding it by the neck and the other poised to rip of its face.

But that face.

Inches from mine the most beautiful blue looked up at me.

Just as quickly as I had pounced I hurled myself away, confused by the creature in front of me.

I circled her anxiously, sniffing the air and searching her appearance for answers.

She merely sat up and watched me, completely unafraid and seemingly just as fascinated with me as I was of her.

In a flash she was on her feet and I froze, we both stared at each other unblinkingly.

She was beautiful, naked and ghostly, she looked like a star that had fallen to earth and been graced with life.

Her legs were long and smooth and she stood upon two delicate, hoofed feet.

Her hips curved out before coming back to frame her feminine waist.

Her breasts were alluring, soft and smooth with pale rosebuds.

Cascades of blonde hair fell about her form, so light it almost looked white, and moved in the wind like sea foam in the waves.

Her heart shaped face held soft pale lips, a delicate nose, and blue, shimmering eyes.

I wonder how I appeared to her in those eyes.

She tilted her head before approaching me, confident that I would not make any moves to hurt her.

She was right.

As soon as i'd looked into her eyes I had been overwhelmed by her.

Her face her smell, the feel over her under my hands.

They had all shot through me leaving me leaving me helpless and confused.

My tail twitched anxiously as she took a slow step forward, followed by another, and another.

I had yet to breathe when she finally stood before me, and inhaled sharply when she reached up with a small hand, and touched her fingers to my cheek.

It was like a jolt of electricity on my skin and I my heart made a painful squeeze when her face lit up at the sensation.

My mind went blank when her lips curved into a smile, and I continued to stare she moved her hands down and lightly traced my scar.

I flinched from both pain and the fear that I my blood would dirty her.

Her face turned sad and she pulled her hand back before turning away.

Had I offended her? Before I could truly panic she looked back at me over her shoulder and I followed her gaze down her back.

Across her back was a long jagged scar and trails of blood dried along it.

It was a perfect match to mine, as if a knife had cut through my front and come out her back.

I gazed at her in wonderment, and she smiled back at me laughed at my expression, the sound burbling up like a fresh spring.

If her voice was the sound of a sparkling brook, than mine was the sound of rocks scraping along the bottom.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice husky and foreign to my own ears.

At my question her ears twitched, visible on each side of her head poking out from under her fleecy hair, and she cocked her head sweetly.

"I am you."

I frowned and tried again.

"What is your name?"

She moved past me and began to walk up the hill, calling over her shoulder

"We will have many names."

Growling in frustration I followed her, she was quick but I was faster and in an instant I was glowering down at her, "Then what are we to each other?"

She regarded me for a moment before slipping around me and continued walking.

"In the West, I will be Ina to your Ani. In the East, Farya to your Wolyo."

We did not speak again until we reached the top, where she turned back to me and beckoned me closer. Her scent flooded my senses as she pulled my face toward her own, and I almost missed What she said next, "I am always lamb to wolf, and you are always wolf to lamb. "But-"

I cut her off, pulling her flush against me and inhaling her familiar scent, "But we are kindred everywhere," I supplied.

"Yes," she breathed, reaching her arms around my neck, "We are kindred everywhere."

My head lay in her lap, as we lay on the hill looking up at the night sky.

Lamb pointed out pictures in the stars, Sagittarius, Gemini, Aries, Canis Major, and Gemini.

I loved listening to her voice, letting the lilting sounds wash over me.

"Lamb, tell me a story."

I closed my eyes as she hummed in thought, petting my hair absently.

"There was once a pale man with dark hair who was very lonely."

"Why was it lonely?" I asked.

"All things must meet this man, so, they shunned him."

Canis Major twinkled at me.

"Did he chase them all?"

Lamb brought her other hand to rest on my stomach and traced my scar with her fingers.

"He took an axe and split himself in two."

My eyes moved to Gemini as I reached for the hand that traced my scar, halting its movement and holding it as gently as I could.

"So he would always have a friend?"

Her hand squeezed mine.

"So he would always have a friend."


End file.
